Pellet stoves that use biomass pellets as fuels can have a large size and heavy weight, may be inconvenient for mobile use after installing, and are usually suitable for indoor use of heating. In addition, they often have complex designs and high manufacturing cost, and may include many electrical components, such as an auger system or other feeding apparatus to feed biomass pellets to a firebox, which limits reliability and raises costs of use and maintenance.
The common pellet stoves usually transfer the fuels to the hearth using screw feeder or other feeding equipment, which expend too much cost. In addition, in the using of the common pellet stoves there are several other problems: for example, the inlet air of traditional furnace is fixed at the side of the furnace, which results in poor burning effect; the insulation of the feed pipe is poor, which results in the temperature of the feed pipe being too high; a feed tube of biomass pellet feed rate is difficult to adjust; and carbide slag is easy to jam after combustion grate, causing the breath to go out.